1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stitchery scroll frames and stands for supporting them.
2. Prior Art
Large pieces of stitchery work, such as quilts or rugs, are commonly made by mounting the work on a large frame, and supporting the frame on a stand. Some frames are simple rectangular structures in which the work piece is stretched. Other frames are scroll frames that include a pair of side members, and a pair of rollers extending transversely between the side members. Opposite ends of a long work piece are stapled to the rollers, and scrolled from one roller to the other as the work progressed. The side edges of the work piece tend to flex when a user rests her hands on it, which makes the work piece unstable to work on.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,164 to Newman shows a stand with a pair of articulated vertical arms with clamps at the ends for gripping a large stitchery frame. A cross brace extending between the arms is adjustable in length for spacing the arms to fit frames of different widths. The arms are pivoted for tilting the frame to a desired working angle, but the stand may tip over if the frame is too large. U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,267 to Bard also shows a stand with an adjustable cross brace. A scroll frame is supported between a pair of vertical arms. The frame is pivoted about a pair of bolts. The angle of the frame is secured by wing nuts on the bolts. The small wing nuts cannot hold the frame securely enough, so that the frame may be inadvertently rotated when a user rests her arms on the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,065 to Selden shows a stand with a recess that can only hold a frame of a single size. The angle of the frame is adjusted by struts that precariously engage notches under support arms. The struts may easily disengage from the notches when the stand is flexed sideways, so that the frame may tip over and fall off the stand.